Kanan Jarrus
Kanan Jarrus |alias = The Cowboy Jedi Spectre 1 Master Jedi Master Padawan Kid Love (by Hera) |occupation = Jedi Padawan Jedi Knight |home = Coruscant Gorse The Ghost, Lothal Garel Atollon Yavin IV |age = 28-29 (Season 1) 29 (Season 2) 30/31 (Season 3) 32/33 (Season 4) |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = Dark Brown |eye_color = Pale blue-green White |personality = Honorable, commanding, secretive, relaxed, strong, protective, intelligence, wise, fatherly, patient, calm, level-headed, brave, cautious, cynical, selfless, kind, caring |affiliations = Rebel Alliance Jedi Order |love_interest(s) = Hera Syndulla (lover) |family = Jacen Syndulla (son) |friends = Janus Kasmir (former partner), Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Ezra Bridger , Sabine Wren, C1-10P, Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Luminara Unduli, Cikatro Vizago, Lando Calrissian, Jho, Tseebo, Ahsoka Tano, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Leia Organa, Maketh Tua, Jun Sato, Kalani, Battle Droids, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Gobi Glie, Agent Kallus, Fenn Rau, the Bendu, Bail Organa |enemies = The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus (formerly), Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, Gall Trayvis, Wilhuff Tarkin, Maketh Tua (formerly), Myles Grint, Cumberlayne Aresko, Azmorigan (formerly), Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, Darth Maul, Battle Droids (formerly), Kalani (formerly), Thrawn, Arihnda Pryce, Death Troopers, Rukh |likes = Mentoring Ezra, being with Hera, light side of the Force, joking with his friends and family, Cham Syndulla, Jedi Training, being a Padawan, Ezra safe |dislikes = Galactic Empire, Clone Troopers (formerly), protocol, Darth Maul, Ezra using the Sith Holocron, being blind, Ezra and the rest of their family in danger, being called "kid" |powers = Power of the Force |possessions = Jedi Holocron Speeder bike |weapons = Blaster Lightsaber Ezra's lightsaber (briefly) |films = Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker |shows = Star Wars Rebels |games = Disney INFINITY 3.0 Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions Star Wars: Force Arena }} Kanan Jarrus was a Jedi Knight, a survivor of Order 66, and the primary deuteragonist of Disney XD Star Wars Rebels. He was originally born Caleb Dume and became the Jedi Padawan of Jedi Master Depa Billaba. After order 66 was enacted, Caleb changed his name to Kanan Jarrus and hid his Force-sensitivity until he met Twi'lek Hera Syndulla and joined her crew, earning the codename Spectre 1. Among the members of the Ghost, Kanan is the father figure of the motley crew. After meeting Lothalite teenager Ezra Bridger, Kanan realized the boy was Force-sensitive and took Ezra under his Ring as his Padawan despite not finishing his own Jedi trials. However, though Kanan doubted he was unable to train Ezra, he gained the confidence to teach him over the course of the series. He posthumously became the father of Jacen Syndulla and an honorary member of the Syndulla Clan Background Never knowing his parents, Kanan Jarrus was both Caleb Dume. As with all the Younglings, young Caleb Dume was taught by Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and was once classmates with Ahsoka Tano. When he earned the rank of Padawan, Caleb became the apprentice of Depa Billaba. Together, the two fought together side by side in the Clone Wars with the Clone Troopers under their command. However, when Palpatine issued Order 66, turning all the troopers against Caleb and Depa. Depa urged Caleb to run while she held them off, promising to be right behind him. However, Caleb watched as his Master was gunned down by the men who once served her. Taking his own lightsaber, Caleb survived Order 66 but with extreme guilt that his master died protecting him. Having to keep his identity as a former Jedi Padawan a secret, Caleb discarded his Padawan braid and formed a partnership with Janus Kasmir before finally leaving and calling himself Kanan Jarrus. He had to hide his Force-sensitivity, becoming a pirate, a frieghter pilot and a bartender. Before the series, he met Hera Syndulla, daughter of Clone Wars hero Cham Syndulla and her Droid C1-10P (called Chopper). He eventually found and befrieded the Lasat Garazeb Orrelios before they were joined by Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger. Personality Even after his death, Kanan remained a strong influence on his ''Ghost ''crew family, as they remembered him for his sacrifice in protecting Hera, Ezra and Sabine. As a Force ghost, he gave words of encouragement to Rey telling her that a Jedi's greatest strength was in their heart. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Blaster Mask Role Star Wars: Rebels Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Thirty-five years after his death, Kanan's Force Spirit gives encouragement to Rey Skywalker along with several other Jedi that included his friend Ahsoka Tano to motivate her into standing up to her grandfather. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Star Wars: Force Arena Relationships Ezra Bridger Kanan cared very deeply about Ezra, loving him as a father would a son. From the beginning of the series, Ezra felt a Force connection with Kanan, who thought that he was always predestined to meet Ezra due to him and Hera feeling a connection to Ezra's home world, Lothal. Despite the boy being just as reckless as he was, Kanan was sightly impressed with Ezra, silently wandering in amazing who this kid was. He ultimately came to Ezra's rescue at least three times, all from the TIE fighters, imperials and later, Agent Alexandr Kallus. After Hera suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive. He was hesitant in training Ezra the ways of the Force and thought he was unfit to mentor the teenager in "Rise of the Old Masters." Only thinking of what was best for Ezra, when the Ghost crew learned of Luminara Unduli supposedly surviving the crew, Kanan thought she would be better at teaching his Padawan instead. However they were too late because Luminara had been dead since the beginning of the Empire and that the Inquisitor used her bones to lure other Jedi out. Ezra had no skills with a lightsaber yet, leaving Kanan to protect him and fight the Grand Inquisitor alone. By the end of the episode, Kanan told Ezra he was not ditching him and told him that he was just trying to find a better teacher for him. However, Ezra revealed he wanted Kanan to be his teacher. Kanan realized he was done trying to teach his Padawan but that he was going to teach Ezra. They stick with each other, both Master and apprentice reconciling with one another and this time, trying lightsaber skills without Zeb and Chopper watching them. It is shown that Kanan can be protective of Ezra, as shown in especially"Breaking Ranks," showed to be worried about him during the teen's first solo mission in "Breaking Ranks," which even Hera saw. Later, when the Inquisitor seemingly killed Ezra, Kanan was greatly devastated and feared he lost his Padawan and given the strength to fight him. In season 2, Kanan admitted that while he couldn't protect Ezra forever, he still could train him as best as he could. During season 3, Kanan and Ezra's relationship took a turn for the worst because of Kanan distancing himself from his Padawan and crew due to his blindness. Kanan learned his student was using the Sith Holocron and confiscated it from him, causing Ezra to lash out that he no longer needed Kanan's help. When Kanan sensed Ezra was in danger, he and Hera immediately launched a rescue. At the end of the episode, Ezra thanked Kanan for coming back and Kanan promised to always come back for his Padawan. Hera Syndulla Though the two kept a rather platonic relationship, Kanan and Hera developed romantic feelings for each other. He completely trusts her, as Hera was aware of his past as a Jedi and his real name, Caleb Dume. She was the one who convinced Kanan to train Ezra as a Jedi. Their relationship was briefly strained when Kanan allowed Zeb to sell Chopper to Lando Calrissian. However they reconciled sometime afterwards. When Kanan was captured, Hera was forced to abandon him and advised by Ahsoka to put her crew into hiding. While Hera wanted to rescue Kanan, she also had to protect Ezra as well. Gallery Trivia * Kanan is the only main protagonist to die in Star Wars Rebels. * Has been compared to Master Rahm Kota of the Star Wars: Force Unleashed video game. * Along with Anakin Skywalker, Kanan is the second Jedi Knight known in current canon to have had children. Anakin had twins, a son Luke and a daughter Leia while Kanan has one son, Jacen posthumously. External links Navigation References Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Canon Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mentors Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney INFINITY Characters Category:TV Show Characters